happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Random
Random is a fan character. Bio Random is an orange bat who is very random. She says random words and can randomly spit out lemon juice. Random usually appears in awkward moments saying random words like "shampoo" or "tacos". She also can be crazy at times. She rarely dies, but if she does it's mostly food-related deaths. Kills *Pierce - 1 (Little Chop Of Horror) *Puffy - 2 (Little chop Of Horror), (Grasp Hole) *Handy -1 (Little Chop Of Horror) *Nutty -3 (Little Chop Of Horror), (Fire to the Pain), (Spike Up Your Life) *Squabbles - 3 (Little chop of horror), (Grasp Hole with Bomby), (Spike Up Your Life) *Flippy -1 (Little Chop Of Horror) *GTFs -2+ (Little Chop Of Horror, Sit Still, Feel Pity) *Hypno - 1 (Under my Spell) *Kibble - 1 (Grasp Hole with Bomby) *Raymond - 1 (Gradp Hole with Bomby) *Paws - 1 (Grasp Hole with Bomby) *Todd - 1 (Grasp Hole with Bomby) *Softy -1 (Grasp Hole with Bomby) *Liftelle - 1 (Grasp Hole with Bomby) *Shifette - 1 (Grasp Hole with Bomby) *Wooly - 1 (Grasp Hole with Bomby) *Noc Noc - 1 (Grasp Hole with Bomby) *The Mole - 2 (Grasp Hole with Bomby), (Spike Up Your Life) *Fungus - 1 (Random's Act of Silence) *Hound - 1 (Random's Act of Silence) *Nico - 1 (Random's Act of Silence) *Psycho - 1 (Docu-Mental Problems) *Doppler - 1 (Mime After Mime) *Mime -1 (Mime After Mime with Savaughn) *Jerky - 2 (The Nose That Glows with Perry), (Fire to The Pain) *Zee - 1 (Sit Still, Feel Pity) *Dexter - 1 (Sit Still, Feel Pity) *Venue - 1 (Sit Still, Feel Pity) *Cast - 1 (Nursery and Cast) *Chuckles - 1 (Fire to The Pain) *Daphne - 1 (Fire to The Pain) *Stacy - 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Bushy- 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Caffeine - 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Teachie - 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *The Zebra- 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Munches- 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Truffles - 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Cocktail - 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Funky Skunk - 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Flaky- 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Gloomy- 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Dr. Quackery- 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Brushy- 1 (Spike Up Your Life) *Echo - 1 (A Bat of One's Eye) *Bark - 1 ("Decorating Kringle") Deaths #The Random Show: Killed by Evil Boomer (off-screen/debatable) #Little Chop Of Horror: Shot by Flippy. #Along Came A Spider: Possibly eaten by a spider. (Debatable) #No Job: Dies when the earth explodes. #Win Me Over: Smashed by the wrecking ball, along with everyone else. #Hotheaded Dragon: Scratches her skin off. #Soldier Kringle: Killed by Clockwork. #Toilet Up: Crushed by mall chunks. #Fired To Work: Burnt of drowned (off-screen/debatable). #Random's Random Smoochie Soccer: Hit in the stomach (debatable) #Random's Random Smoochie Chicken: Struggled by a chicken. #Random's Random Smoochie Sewer: Lid falls on her head. #Grasp Hole: Explodes. #Mime After Mime: Killed by a bomb. #The Terrible Trailer Trio: Skinned (debatable, she was twitching) #Green-Faced With Envy: Blown up when she bursts a gum bubble. #No More Clowning Around!: Blown up when filled with helium. #Sit Still, Feel Pity: Dies from blood loss. #The Bat and the Plat: Splattered by flyswatter. #Sweater Late Than Never: Ripped apart by monkeys. #Spike Up Your Life: Dies when the school explodes. #Slice Cold Lemonade: Killed by Grandma Wolf. (off-screen) (debatable) #Quack Under Pressure: Bleeds to death after being cut open. #Pinkie and the Brain: Head explodes. #Flying Fox of Tolerance: Killed by Willia. Quotes *"Shampoo." (when happy) *"Taco." (the name she calls her rivals) *"Birdemic.", "Shock and terror.", or "Fuck salt." (when mad) *"Orange tigers." (when sad) *"Baby, you're a bad boy." (when bored) *"Brown sea stars." (when confused) *"Lick my bright light yellow ass." (when threatened) *Any other word for no reason Trivia *Random is based of Taco from Inanimate Insanity. *She has a crush on Lumpy. *She and Raymond are the only characters made by idyemyhairpink33 with CTAs. *Her voice sounds nothing like a girl. *Random is smarter in RPs. *Whenever someone dies, she laughs. *Her laugh sounds like Felix the Cat's. *Her survival rate is 85%. *She has seven sisters (Amy, Aing, Bing, Cing, Ding, Eing and Fing). *She is from Africa. *Her eyelashes are actually miss matched, if you look closely. *Despite getting considered annoying by most tree friends, even she is annoyed by Skylar Vanoss Forcey, Squawkie and Chuckles. *She had a redesign contest, that AuroraFlaky won. *She was created the same day YSK broke his arm. (It's healed now) *She has Tourettes Syndrome. *In some artwork, her wings are patagiums, rather than on her back. Gallery e Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Bats Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Annoying characters Category:Characters who have wings Category:Season 50 Introductions Category:Foreign Characters Category:Free to Use Category:More kills than deaths Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:LGBT Characters Category:About to be Redesigned